ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Transformers
This is a reboot of the original Transformers series with new characters from the other show. Autobots The faction of the Transformers descended from a line of robots created to be used as consumer goods by Quintessons until they became self-aware & revolted. They believe in liberty, justice, free enterprise, due process, freedom of speech, freedom of expression & freedom of the press. However, they’ve got skeletons in their closet & cover them up the best they can, which can cause moral dissonance amongst themselves that threatens to tear apart their "big, happy family" mentality as well as tarnish their public reputation. Primes *Prima (Patrick Stewart): The leader of the Primes that was appointed the Warrior of Light by Primus & wielded the Star Saber. He transforms into a Yellow/Grey/White/Blue Cybertronian Spacecraft. His voice pattern is based off Charles Francis Xavier a.k.a. Professor X from the X-Men franchise. *Vector Prime (Peter Capaldi): The master of time & space, which he could manipulate through his Blades of Time. He transforms into a Yellow/Grey/Maroon/Green/Tan/White/Black Cybertronian Spacecraft like his Cybertron counterpart. His voice pattern is based off the 12th Doctor from Doctor Who. *Alpha Trion (George Takei): Holder of the Quill, which he uses to record the past, present, and future of Cybertron in the Covenant of Primus in his role as recordskeeper of the Primes. He was also the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership before Sentinel, Zeta or Nova were made into Primes. He transforms into a Purple/Blue/Red/White Cybertronian Spacecraft/Marmon HDT-AC 86 Semi-Truck/Mechanical Lion. He's based off John Stephenson's portrayal. *Solus Prime (Jamie King): The master artificer, the first female Cybertronian & creator of many of the Primes' weapons through use of her incredible Forge. She transforms into a Purple/Grey Cybertronian Pickup Truck/Mil Mi-26 Heavy Transport Helicopter. *Nexus Prime (Mark Edward Fishbarch/Markiplier): The first & greatest combiner that was granted the ability to divide himself into separate forms by his Enigma of Combination. Unpredictable, fascinated by change & a lighthearted prankster. **Cannonspring (Vic Mignogna): The leader of Nexus' components & the only 1 of the quintet who had an inkling of his past & ultimate destiny & transforms into a Brown/Red 4x4 Light Cargo Military Truck/Head & Torso. His voice pattern is based off Broly in the Dragon Ball franchise. **Clocker (Franz Drameh): Cannonspirng's young & impetuous second-in-command who was the archetypical Velocitronian & Moonracer's assistant, but also has an aptitude for mechanics & engineering & because of this, he's regarded as something of a curiosity by his fellows. He transforms into a White/Blue/Orange/Black McLaren 720S GT3 Race Car/Left Leg. His voice pattern is based off Jefferson Jackson a.k.a. Firestorm from the Arrowverse. **Mainspring (Keiynan Lonsdale): An Autobot mechanic who's usually content to work in the pits of Velocitron & but sometimes yearns for other challenges on other worlds. He transforms into a Brown/Red B-21 Raider Stealth Fighter Jet/Left Arm. His voice pattern is based off Wally West a.k.a. Kid Flash from the Arrowverse. **Pinion (Johnny Yong Bosch): An Autobot scrap trader who has never felt entirely at home on Junkion, but does his best to work hard & fit in. He transforms into a Brown/Red Eurocopter Dauphin Helicopter/Right Arm. His voice pattern is based off Shotaro Kaneda from Akira. **Chaindrive (Sam Marin): A Nexus component who transforms into a Brown/Red M60 Patton Tank/Right Leg. *Alchemist Prime (J.K. Simmons): A Prime & co-founder of Cybertronian civilization with Alpha Trion who was a student of the elemental structure of the natural world, aided in this by his Lenses, which allowed him to see further & deeper than anyone, in both material & spiritual senses. He transforms into a Grey/Silver/Orange/Blue Freightliner M2 106 Tanker Truck. His voice pattern is based off Stanford "Grunkle Ford" Pines from Gravity Falls. *Onyx Prime (James Earl Jones): The first beast-form Cybertronian, a primitive & spiritual being able to view other times, places, souls & even the afterlife through his three-faced Triptych Mask. He transforms into a Brown/Black/Gold Mechanical 3-Headed Dragon. *Micronus Prime (Adrian Padsar): The conscience of the Thirteen & the first Mini-Con, able to link up with & enhance the power of his siblings through the use of his Chimera Stone. He transforms into a Green/White Cybertronian Car/Data Disc. His voice mode resembles Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man. *Amalgamous Prime (John de Lancie): The joker of the Thirteen and the first Shifter, unpredictable & easygoing. He was first Cybertronian with the ability of transformation, granted him by his Transformation cog, which became the basis for the cogs in all subsequent Transformer life. He transforms into a Brown/Silver/Gold F-14 Tomcat Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Discord from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Sentinel Prime (Josh Brolin): A noble, but bigoted Prime & Optimus' father figure who used to Infinitus & loves his home planet with his entire Spark & will do anything, even go to extremes, to protect it. He later revealed that he made a deal with Megatron to revive Cybertron using Earth’s humans as a slave work force, but it turns out that Primus manipulated him into doing that, having been taken advantage of. He transforms into a Yellow/Red/Black/Blue/Orange Kenworth K100 Cab-Over Truck. His voice pattern is based off Thanos from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Zeta Prime (Gary Oldman): A Prime who took on the thankless job of heading the Autobot forces in the wake of Decepticon conflicts. However, he was suspected to have a hidden agenda & it's not just because he looks evil as being frustrated with the growing Decepticon rebellion, he found a vamparc ribbon in the ruins of an Iacon laboratory & outfitted his troops with it. Unfortunately, the weapon came with a high-energy cost, which he was more than happy to draw from the citizens of Earth themselves. He transforms into a Blue/Gold/Orange/Red Mercedes Benz Electric Semi-Truck. *Nova Prime (Jeffrey Dean Morgan): The former leader of the Autobots who’s an expansionist & a supremacist, believing that Transformers were the greatest among all life forms & that they should bring their glory to the myriad of lesser races throughout the universe until Unicron corrupted him & made him into a power-hungry tyrant who ends up betraying the Autobots & his own ideals of trying to colonize a planet without harming any life. He was sent into the Dead Universe by the other Primes when they found out about his corruption, until Shockwave freed him after he tricked him into trying to harvest the dimension’s cosmic energy. He transforms into a White/Black/Purple/Blue Oshkosh Heavy Medium Tactical Truck with an experimental laser attachment. His voice pattern is based off Negan from The Walking Dead. Team Prime * Optimus Prime (Bryan Cranston): The brave, noble, chivalrous, compassionate & calm leader of the Autobots with strong morality of honor & righteous who was formerly known as Orion Pax. He transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/Silver/Yellow/Purple/White/Green/Tan 2018 International ProStar Conventional Sleeper Truck. His voice pattern is based off Walter White from Breaking Bad. * Arcee (Kira Buckland): A brave & serious yet calm, gentle & protective female Ninjabot from Caminus with trauma of her losses that became Optimus' right-hand woman. She transforms into a Blue/Pink/White/Black/Silver/Orange 2017 Porsche 718 Cayman Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off YoRHa No.2 Type B/2B from NieR:Automata. * Bumblebee (Adam McArthur): A young & sensitive but courageous, selfless, dedicated& loyal Autobot Scout. He can be sensitive when it involved of his ability being doubted. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red/Green/Silver/Blue/White 2019 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Marco Diaz from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. * Bulkhead (Larry Bundy Jr.): The strong & mighty yet clumsy & not intelligent former Wrecker who's Team Prime's muscle for his dedication, loyalty & soft spot for little children & creatures. He transforms into a Dark Green/Dark Grey/Orange/Yellow/Black/White/Blue Mercedes Benz Actros Heavy Utility Truck/CH-47 Chinook Twin-Rotor Helicopter. * Ratchet (Hugh Laurie): A grouchy yet caring & loyal Autobot possessed a medical skills for repairing & nursing his patients as Team Prime's Medic & also 1 of Optimus' old friends. He transforms into a White/Red/Yellow/Green/Black/Tan Ford F550 Armored Ambulance. His voice pattern is based off Dr. Gregory House from House. * Cliffjumper (Sean Schemmel): Arcee’s partner who has a tendency of going all Leeroy Jenkins on enemies, though he has a hard time trusting others. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Yellow/Black/Brown/Purple 2019 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat Muscle Car. His voice pattern is based off Adult Goku from the Dragon Ball franchise. * Wheeljack (Keith Silverstein): A reckless yet courageous, strong & determined former Wrecker who preferred to go solo & deal the situation by combats & explosive grenades. He transforms into a White/Green/Red/Blue/Black/Yellow Dodge Ran 4500 Heavy Duty Tow Truck. His voice pattern is based off Torbjörn Lindholm from Overwatch. * Smokescreen (Jason Ritter): An impulsive & inexperience young comic relief Autobot who has proven himself with bravery, resourcefulness, loyalty & willing to disobey orders to save his comrades. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Yellow/Orange Ford Fusion Race Car. His voice pattern is based off Mason "Dipper" Pines from Gravity Falls. * Ironhide (John Bernthal): A strong & hardened loyal warrior with dedication but also stubbornness & short-tempered, is 1 of Optimus' friends & lieutenants, & Team Prime's Weapon Specialist. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Blue/Orange/White/Green International CXT Pickup Truck. His voice pattern is based off Francis "Frank" Castle a.k.a. The Punisher from the Marvel Netflixverse. * Jazz (Andre Meadows/Black Nerd): A groovy & cool-typed yet open-minded Autobot is 1 of Optimus' lieutenants & old friends. He’s known for having cool shades, enjoying music & dancing & improvising situation. He transforms into a White/Blue/Silver/Red/Black/Yellow/Green/Orange 2018 Porsche 718 Boxster Sports Car. He's based off Scatman Crothers' portrayal. * Sideswipe (Stephen Amell): Autobot Swordsman & Bumblebee's best friend. Confident, brave, loyal, skilled & swift soldier who often question his leader's decision, unless reasons are given. He transforms into a Red/Silver/White/Green/Black/Blue/Yellow Lamborghini Huracán Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Oliver “Ollie” Jonas Queen from the Arrowverse. * Elita-1 (Nicole Oliver): Optimus' former love-interest & Arcee's elder sister from Caminus who’s brave & serious, but calm & patient & even possesses cunning & resourcefulness as leader. She transforms into a Dark Pink/White/Purple/Yellow/Brown/Red/Black Sukhoi Su-35 Fighter Jet/Renault Radiance Semi-Trailer Truck. Her voice pattern is based off Princess/Principal Celestia from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & the Equestria Girls franchise. * Chromia (Colleen Clinkenbeard): Ironhide's love interest & Arcee's youngest sister from Caminus. Unlike her sisters, she’s a tomboyish, brave & strong warrior who doesn't like running away from the fight. She transforms into a Dark Blue/Khaki/White/Black/Crimson Navistar Defense Tactical Pickup Truck. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Erza Scarlet from the Fairy Tail franchise, having long hair & wearing earrings, armor, a skirt & boots with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or relaxing after an intense battle. Additional Autobots * Autotroopers (various): The Autobots’ foot soldiers & Autobot counterparts of the Vehicons that transform into either Red/Blue/Silver Ducati 848 Motorcycles, Spyker C12 Zagato Sports Cars, F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter Jets, Bell 407 Police Helicopters, Lenco Ballistic Engineered Armored Response Counter Attack Trucks, M1A2 Abrams Tanks & Motor Life Boats. * Wreck-Gar (Weird Al Yankovic): An unusual yet reliable & friendly Junkion leader who loves scavenging & collecting junks for his entertainment & amusement. He transforms into a Brown/Orange/Grey/Blue/Black/Purple/Yellow/Green/White Waste Management Dump Truck. He’s based off Eric Idle’s portrayal. * Skids & Mudflap (Jim Parsons & Johnny Galecki): A pair of brave & loyal theoreticians who can be absent-minded at times & transform into 2017 Toyota Prius Concept Cars with Skids' colors being Blue/Black/Green, while Mudflap's colors being Black/Orange/Yellow. Skids’ voice pattern is based off Sheldon Lee Cooper from The Big Bang Theory, while Mudflap’s is based off Leonard Hofstadter also from The Big Bang Theory. * Wheelie (Adam DeVine): A little perverted yet friendly, brave & loyal trickster & survivalist. He transforms into a Blue/Orange/Grey GIO Italia 500w Electric Scooter. He’s based off Frank Welker’s portrayal. * Jolt (Freddie Highmore): Ratchet's gentle & patient assistant who enjoyed assisting his mentor in treating patients. Though he doesn't like fighting, he’s brave & determined to protect them. He transforms into a Red/Silver/Purple/Blue 2018 Chevrolet Volt/Mil Mi-17 Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Dr. Shaun Murphy from The Good Doctor. * Brains (Kristen Schaal): An intelligent Mini-Con & Wheelie's partner from Caminus with a big mouth of taunting, which often got herself into a trouble. She also loves hacking & collecting information for her allies to use. She transforms into a Blue/Grey/Black GIO Italia 500w Electric Scooter. Her voice pattern is based off Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls & her robot mode resembles an older Mabel, having long hair & wearing a metal hairband, a dress shirt, a mini-skirt & sneakers with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions & relaxing after intense battles. * Perceptor (David Tennant): An intelligent & dedicated Autobot, who has strong passion & interest for science & researches. He dislikes using his equipment & technologies for war. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Yellow/Blue/Orange/White/Teal SmarTruck III. His voice pattern is based off the 10th Doctor from Doctor Who. * Hound (Bear Grylls): A former Wrecker who’s armed with many heavy artillery against his enemies. Although he’s brave & tough, he’s also a caring & selfless warrior. He transforms into a Green/Black/Gold/Tan/White 2018 USSV Rhino GX SUV. He’s based off Ken Sansom’s portrayal. * Drift (Gaku Space): A noble and brave samurai who joined Decepticons but defected to Autobots & fights & defends the innocent with honor & humble. He transforms into a White/Red/Orange/Black/Blue/Gold 2018 Honda Accord Sports Car/Sikorsky S-97 Raider Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Genji Shimada from Overwatch. * Crosshairs (Matthew Mercer): Another former Wrecker who loves parachuting in midair & attacking his targets. Although he’s a selfish jerk, he’s willing to assist his allies against the enemies. He transforms into a Green/Tan/Black/Red/Blue/Brown/White 2019 Chevrolet Corvette C7 ZR1 Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Jesse McCree from Overwatch. * Omega Supreme (Fred Tatasciore): A brave, intelligent & loyal Cybertronian guardian of Iacon who obeys the order, without question & willing to assist his allies. He transforms into a Gold/Silver/Red/Blue/Black Cybertronian Mothership called the Ark/Cybertronian Heavy Battle Tank/Cybertronian Submarine. He’s based off Jack Angel’s portrayal. * Rung (Mat Brunet): An Autobot who, despite his affable personality, often goes unnoticed & secretly desires to be remembered & transforms into a Red/Orange/White 2018 Ducati Superbike. His voice pattern is based off AniMat. * Swerve (Chris Lee Moore): An Autobot metallurgist who loves talking with everyone but is secretly very lonely & desperate for companionship & transforms into a Red/White/Grey Sportec Audi RS6 Avant RS550 SUV. * Metroplex (Michael Dorn): A strong, loyal & self-sacrificing Cybertronian Titan who talked with Windblade before he was summoned & transforms into a White/Grey/Black/Blue/Red Cybertronian Mothership called the Xantium/Bagger 288 Bucket-Wheel Excavator/Nimitz class Aircraft Carrier. He’s based off Bud Davis’ portrayal. * Knights of Cybertron (Frank Welker, Dee Bradley Baker, John DiMaggio, Kevin Michael Richardson, David Kaye, Phil LaMarr): A brave, honorable & loyal group of 12 Knights who served under the Thirteen as both generals & guardians of Cybertron. They all transform into Silver Mechanical Dragons. * Brainstorm (Justin Roiland): An egotistical & amoral Autobot workaholic scientist who loves developing deadly & outrageous weaponry & is virulently jealous of Perceptor. He transforms into a Blue/White/Grey/Brown C-8A Buffalo Augmentor Wing Jet STOL Research Aircraft. His voice pattern is based off Rick Sanchez from Rick & Morty, though not drunk sounding. * Nightbeat (Krysten Ritter): An Autobot who's a self-declared detective that loves mystery, suspense & conspiracy & has famously gotten herself into trouble over her head more times than she can count, yet remains cool, confident & even irreverent. She transforms into a Blue/Yellow/Grey/Black Ford F250 Forensic Services Truck. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Jessica Jones from the Marvel Netflixverse, having short hair & wearing a leather jacket, a tanktop & jeans with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or relaxing after an intense or long battle & boots. * Primus (Ian McKellan): The Grey/White being responsible for creating the Transformers who manipulated Sentinel, Zeta & Solus into rebuilding him, making him no better than Unicron & transforms into Cybertron. His voice pattern is based off Eric Lensherr a.k.a. Magneto from the X-Men film franchise. Throttlebots A group of Cybertronians who lived in Velocitron & known for driving & accelerating in speed. They'd prefer on the ground than in air especially their vehicles have to be fast, light & swift. * Override (Cara Theobold): The very confident yet determined & quick-witted Leader of Velocitron & Throttlebots & Sideswipe's love-interest from Caminus who enjoys challenges & racing. She transforms into a White/Red/Blue 2018 Mercedes-AMG GT Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lena Oxton a.k.a. Tracer from Overwatch, having short, spiky hair & wearing a metal bomber jacket & form-fitting leggings with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid for underwater missions or relaxing after intense battles or races & running shoes. * Blurr (Steve Woodmore): Override's second-in-command who's an Autobot intelligence agent who’s the fastest Transformer on Velocitron. Of course, his mouth is every bit as fast as his wheels, making it nearly impossible for his teammates to catch what he's saying half the time. He transforms into a Light Blue/White/Purple/Dark Blue/Yellow/Orange/Black/Silver Ferrari FXX-K Track Day Car. * Rodimus (Ben Schwartz): A brave & heroic hotshot Cybertronian, but has a reckless & impatient attitude, trying to prove he's awesome. He transforms into a Red/Orange/Yellow/Gray/Black/Purple 2018 Ford GT Supercar. His voice pattern is based off Clyde Oberholt from House of Lies. * Mirage (Charlie Cox): A stealthy & cunning, but impatient Cybertronian Spy who possesses a sharp marksmanship skill & invisibility. e transforms into a Blue/White/Red/Yellow/Black 2018 Ferrari 488 Pista Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Matthew “Matt” Murdock a.k.a. Daredevil from the Marvel Netflixverse. * Velocity (Chrysti Ane): A somewhat naive scientist/medic & an old friend of Nautica's who transforms into a Teal/Black/Orange Tesla Roadster Electric Car. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Sarah Thompson a.k.a. the Ninja Steel Pink Ranger from P''ower Rangers Ninja Steel/Super Ninja Steel'', having long hair & wearing the racing suit she wore in the Super Ninja Steel episode The Need for Speed with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid for underwater missions & relaxing after intense battles or races. * Cogman (Matthew Patrick/MatPat): A loyal, calm & patient yet short-tempered & sociopathic gentleman & butler to Override who knew about the Knights of Cybertron. He can be very overprotective & sensitive of private space especially involving her. He transforms into a Grey/Black Aston Martin DB11 Sports Car. * Getaway (Simon Baker): A cool-headed & logical Autobot who, under even the craziest, most dire circumstances, can figure his way out of even the trickiest surprise or sneak attack & transforms into a White/Red/Blue/Black 2018 Ford Focus RS Compact Car. His voice pattern is based off Patrick Jane from The Mentalist. Furies A group of female warriors from Caminus who fight for honor & defends the weak & innocents from the oppressive military. * Mistress of Flames (Tabitha St. Germain): A noble yet spiritual & firm leader of Furies who wants nothing more than bringing peace to her home & justice to her enemies. She transforms into a Sandy White/Beige/Red/Yellow Tesla Semi-Truck. Her voice pattern is based off Princess/Vice Principal Luna & Nightmare Moon from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & the Equestria Girls franchise. * Beta (Britt McKillip): Mistress' spiritual yet calm & patient Second-in-Command who once helped Alpha Trion out, also doesn't believe in violence & acts as the Mother & Teacher to the Furies. She transforms into a Green/Seafoam Green 2018 Bugatti Chiron Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off Princess/Principal Cadence from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & the Equestria Girls franchise. * Victorion (Odette Annable): A peaceful yet loyal & noble Combiner who’s the guardian of Caminus & her people. Unlike any combiner, she remained intact for a long time due to her having Enigma of Combination, though she did eventually split into her components. Her voice pattern is based off Samantha Arias a.k.a. Reign from Supergirl (2015). ** Pyra Magna (Calista Flockhart): The leader of the Torchbearers, a group of Furies who were guarding the Enigma of Combination & the Mistress of Flames’ bodyguard who excels at making the hard choices & transforming challenges that would break others into advantages. She transforms into a Teal/Red/White Iveco Magirus Dragon 6X6 Fire Truck/Head & Torso. Her voice pattern is based off Catherine Jane "Cat" Grant from Supergirl (2015). ** Skyburst (Caity Lotz): Pyra's second-in-command who’s a warrior because she must be & transforms into a Teal/Red/White Eurocopter EC725 Caracal Helicopter/Right Arm. Her voice pattern is based off Sara Lance a.k.a. White Canary from the Arrowverse. ** Stormclash (Melissa Benoist): Stormclash’s more violent but caring partner & transforms into a Teal/Red/White Eurocopter EC725 Caracal Helicopter/Left Arm. Her voice pattern is based off Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers a.k.a. Supergirl from the Arrowverse. ** Dust Up (Candice Patton): Torchbearer Racer who has trouble acting with moderation & was a blogger before the Great War. She transforms into a Teal/Red/White Noble M600 Supercar/Right Leg. Her voice pattern is based off Iris West-Allen from the Arrowverse. ** Jumpstream (Emily Beckett Rickards): Dust Up’s sister & partner willing to sacrifice herself for her if need be. She transforms into a Teal/Red/White 2018 McLaren 720S Sports Car/Left Leg. Her voice pattern is based off Felicity Smoak-Queen a.k.a. Overwatch from the Arrowverse. ** Rust Dust (Jessica Parker Kennedy): The Torchbearer Scout who's got hair-trigger reflexes that send her racing off at the merest possibility of an enemy. She transforms into a Teal/Red/White Honda DN-01 Motorcycle/Chestplate. Her voice pattern is based off Nora West-Allen a.k.a. XS from the Arrowverse. * Windblade (Gwendoline Yeo): Optimus' valiant, dutiful & full of conviction new love-interest who’s a young Transformer who puts duty & truth first even when both are difficult, but her claim to fame is her rare talent for communicating with dormant Titans for which she bears the title of Cityspeaker. She transforms into a Black/Red/White/Blue/Yellow/Silver Boeing V-22 Osprey Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Shinigami from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012), having long hair & wearing a witch hat & cape, a halter top, a mini-skirt, see-through leggings & black stiletto heels with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath with them peeking out for underwater missions & relaxing after intense or long battles. * Moondancer (Liliana Mumy): A young & beautiful yet smart & adventurous Cybertronian & Bumblebee's love-interest who wants nothing more to help her people. She transforms into a Green/White/Purple Boutique Truck. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Leni Loud from The Loud House, having long hair & wearing a dress shirt, a tight croptop, a mini-skirt & sneakers with a sir-long with a bikini top/bra hybrid underneath & bikini bottoms/panties hybrid for underwater missions or relaxing after intense battles. * Novastar (Kelly Metzger): A tomboyish girl who loves fighting her enemies with fists & fire, but also has suspicions on her enemies & even allies due to her dedication & loyalty to her leader. She transforms into a Red/Orange/Grey Fire Chief Chevrolet Suburban SUV. Her voice pattern is based off Spitfire from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * Nautica (Milana Vayntrub): A chipper, upbeat, peppy & sometimes a bit socially clueless quantum mechanic gifted to the point of possibly being an outlier who has studied more subjects than you can shake a stick at, from literature to cartography to moral philosophy. She transforms into a Purple/Yellow/Blue Virginia-class Submarine. Her voice pattern is based off Doreen Green a.k.a. Squirrel Girl. Wreckers An Autobot Black Ops who handled on dangerous missions & terrains. They also likes big guns & explosive grenades. * Ultra Magnus (Jon Hamm): A strict & discipline 'by-book' officer with bravery, strategize & dedication as 1 of Optimus' lieutenants, General of the Elite Guard & Wrecker Commander. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Black/Khaki/Green/Orange Tracthomas 8x8 Semi-Truck. His voice pattern is based off Donald Francis "Don" Draper from Mad Men. * Springer (Christopher Sabat): Wrecker Second-in-Command who’s known as both a straightforward & hotheaded warrior for never backing down from the fight & transforms into a Green/Yellow/Grey/Orange AVX TX Fly-Drive Vehicle. His voice pattern is based off Adult Vegeta from the Dragon Ball franchise. * Kup (Mark Hamill): A brave, noble, wise, old & respectable veteran Cybertronian Warrior who doesn't care of his age or like being called 'old timer'. He transforms into a Light Blue/Green/Grey/Black/Khaki T-98 KOMBAT Armored Car. His voice pattern is based off Walks a.k.a. Skips from Regular Show. * Leadfoot (Joe Vargas/Angry Joe): A Wrecker who loves shooting & blowing his enemies up & transforms into a Red/Yellow/Blue Weaponized Juan Pablo Montoya NASCAR #42 Target Chevrolet Impala Race Car. * Roadbuster (Jason David Frank): Though badass, he’s the smartest & rational warrior among the team & transforms into a Green/White/Orange Weaponized Dale Earnhardt, Jr. NASCAR #88 AMP Energy/National Guard Chevrolet Impala Race Car. His voice pattern is based off Tommy Oliver from the Power Rangers franchise. * Topspin (John Cena): A Wrecker who relies on muscles & brute strength in battles & transforms into a White/Blue/Gunmetal Gray/Black/Orange Weaponized Jimmie Johnson NASCAR #48 Lowe's/Kobalt Chevrolet Impala Race Car. * Warpath (Darin de Paul): The brave & hotheaded Wrecker Artillery Specialist who enjoys shooting & explosions & transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Brown Green Merkava Mk 1 Tank. His voice pattern is based off Reinhardt Wilhelm from Overwatch. * Seaspray (Jennifer Paz): The toughest member of the Wreckers from Caminus who was trapped into the Laurentian Abyss by Dreadwing before reawakened & escaped & relies on water-like weaponry to fight her enemies. She transforms into a White/Blue/Yellow CB90-class Fast Assault Craft. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe, having short hair & can conjure a pair of wings made out of water to travel through easier & allows her to fly & wearing a backless croptop resembling the top of a dresskini, a flowing skirt with leggings underneath & a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it for when she goes swimming or engaging in underwater combat since she uses her skirt as a towel to dry herself off after relaxing in any body of water after an intense battle. * Impactor (Fred Tatasciore): A Wrecker who uses an earth-like weaponry to fight his enemies & transforms into an Orange/Purple Fennek. His voice pattern is based off Jack Morrison a.k.a. Soldier 76 from Overwatch. * Rotorstorm (D.B. Sweeney): A Wrecker who uses wind-like weaponry to fight his enemies & transforms into a Blue/White/Red Mil Mi-28 Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Aang from The Legend of Korra. * Pyro (Eli Stone): Rotorstorm's partner who used fire-like weaponry to fight his enemies & transforms into a Red/Yellow/Blue Carmichael Cobra Airport Crash Fire Truck. His voice pattern is based off The Cartoon Hero. * Ruination (Big Show): The combined form of 5 of the Wreckers. ** Ironfist (Mick Wingert): The leader of the 5 Wreckers that form Ruination who hasn't messed around with Cosmic Rust, but may have engineered some other instruments of destruction. He transforms into a Beige/Green/Yellow/Blue/Red Anti-Nuke Interceptor Truck/Head & Torso. His voice pattern is based off Vincent "Vince" Sobel a.k.a. Vigilante from Arrow. ** Armorhide (Richard Epcar): Sub-Wrecker Second-in-Command who favors active aggression over elaborate planning. He transforms into a Tan/Brown/Black/White/Yellow Leopard Tank/Left Leg. His voice pattern is based off Akuma from the Street Fighter franchise. ** Rollbar (Tom Choi): Sub-Wrecker Scout whose neither very strong nor very fast, but he's got heart & a vast arsenal of corny, macho cliches to pepper his speech. He transforms into a Gold/Red/Green/Orange/Grey/Blue/Yellow/White/Black/Purple Jeep Wrangler/Right Leg. His voice pattern is based off Liu Kang from the Mortal Kombat franchise. ** Whirl (Nolan North): Roadbuster's partner who's the most visible Wrecker. He delights in his showmanship, but even though the audience rarely does, he doesn't mind; the act isn't for the audience, after all. He transforms into a Blue/Orange AH-1 Cobra Helicopter/Left Arm. His voice pattern is based off Wade Wilson a.k.a. Deadpool. ** Movor (Bryce Papenbrook): The hardheaded, strong-willed, passionate & impulsive Sub-Wrecker Warrior with a strong determination to protect mankind, but also has a marked lack of self-restraint that often led him into trouble, causing his friends to worry over him. He transforms into a Grey/Black/Orange Northrop F-20 Tigershark Fighter Jet/Right Arm. His voice pattern is based off Eren Jaeger from Attack on Titan. Dinobots They are the strongest & most powerful team Autobots ever had & were formerly known as the Lightning Strike Coalition Force. * Volcanius (Dee Bradley Baker): The combined form of the Dinobots who relies on animal instinct, though Optimus can command him. ** Grimlock (Vic Mignogna): A powerful, brave & strong but stubborn, tempered & less intelligent leader of the Dinobots. While he desired fight till death, he’s protective of allies. He transforms into a Bronze/Silver/Green/Black/Yellow/Purple/Blue/Gold/Turquoise Mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex/Head & Upper Torso. His voice pattern is based off Broly from the Dragon Ball franchise. ** Slug (Patrick Warburton): Though rough & tough, he’s calmer & patient especially acts as both Grimlock’s advisor & second-in-command in making good decision who transforms into a Purple/Red/Silver/Yellow/Black Mechanical Triceratops/Left Leg. He's based off Neil Ross' portrayal. ** Strafe (Sean William McLoughlin/Jacksepticeye): Grimlock's confident, reliable & loyal advisor & aerial support for combats, scouting & delivering goods who transforms into a Grey/Yellow/Red/Black/Blue/Jade/Bronze Mechanical Pteranodon/Right Arm. ** Snarl (Mikey Way): A dedicated & brave soldier who wants nothing more but to end of violence while enjoying the scenery of sunset & moonlight rising. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Silver/Red/Orange/Blue Mechanical Stegosaurus/Right Leg. He’s based off Hal Rayle’s portrayal. ** Sludge (Phelan Porteous/Phelous): The Dinobot Logistician & Medic who transforms into a Grey/Red/Yellow Mechanical Apatosaurus/Left Leg. He’s based off Frank Welker’s portrayal. ** Scorn (Trina Nishimura): Dinobot Demolition Specialist from Caminus who, while not as strong & powerful, has a calmer demeanor & loves smashing anything & enemies. She transforms into a Crimson/Grey/Yellow/Black Mechanical Spinosaurus/Lower Torso. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titan, having short hair & wearing a short metal jacket, a shirt, a sash around the waist covering her hips, pants & knee-high leather boots with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or relaxing after an intense battle. ** Slash (Finn Jones): Dinobot Assassin who can cut down his target without getting detected or hunt down his next victim with ease. He transforms into a Teal/Yellow/Grey/Red Mechanical Utahraptor/Chestplate. His voice pattern is based off Danny Rand a.k.a. Iron Fist from the Marvel Netflixverse. Aerialbots A team of 5 Autobots who specialize on flying & spaceships on air & space. * Superion (Tim Daly): A powerful Combiner who’s a calm & confident warrior & is very skilled & effective on air battles. His voice pattern is based off Superman from Superman: The Animated Series. ** Silverbolt (Patrick Seitz): The brave yet firm & resourceful leader relied on teamwork & determination to defend his allies. He transforms into a Silver/White/Black/Purple/Yellow/Blue/Red Lockheed C-5 Galaxy Cargo Airplane/Head & Torso. He’s based off Charlie Adler’s portrayal. ** Jetfire (Damian Lewis): The intelligent, calm & patient Aerialbot Second-in-Command & Strategist for providing scientific knowledge. He transforms into a Grey/White/Red/Black/Orange/Yellow/Green Boeing F/A-18E/F Super Hornet Fighter Jet/Left Arm. His voice pattern is based off Gunnery Sergeant Nicholas "Nick" Brody from Homeland. ** Powerglide (Ashleigh Ball): Aerialbot Daredevil from Caminus who’s able to perform stunts other aerial Transformers would never dream of & if she has an audience, be they friendly or enemy, she’s guaranteed to put on the air show of their lives. She transforms into a Red/White/Silver/Green Northrop Grumman E-2 Hawkeye Airborne Early Warning Aircraft/Right Arm. Her voice pattern is based off Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & the Equestria Girls franchise & her robot mode resembles her Equestria Girls counterpart, having long hair & wearing a sports jacket, a sports shirt with her logo on it & tight pants with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when relaxing after a long or intense battle or a vigorating performance & sneakers. ** Air Raid (Rick Mays): The brave Aerialbot Scout who enjoys lightening the mood up & be optimistic to his team & transforms into a Black/Silver/White/Red/Green/Blue/Grey/Yellow F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet/Left Leg. He's based off Rob Paulsen's portrayal. ** Skydive (Carlos Valdes): The studious & thoughtful Aerialbot aerial warfare strategist & resident bookworm who’s fascinated by the history & science behind aerial warfare. Within the limits of his design, he's capable of duplicating the flight patterns of anything he sees & but he's prone to mid-air stalls, having Omega Supreme having to catch him before he dies. He transforms into a Silver/Blue/Yellow/Red/Black/Purple/White F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter Jet/Right Leg. His voice pattern is based off Cisco Ramon a.k.a. Vibe from the Arrowverse. Protectobots 5 Autobots who specialized of protecting & saving citizens as well as enforcing & upholding the laws. * Defensor (Steve Blum): A powerful & enduring yet headstrong & firm Combiner of putting the lives first before the battles with his enemies. He's based off Christopher Collins' portrayal. ** Heatwave (Denis Leary): The leader of the Protectobots who, whether it's a raging battle or a raging fire, right in the thick of things & that's where he's happiest. He transforms into a Blue/Red/Black/Grey/Yellow Hamburg Police Water Cannon Truck/Head & Torso. His voice pattern is based off Thomas Michael “Tommy” Gavin from Rescue Me. ** Prowl (Noam Jenkins): The calm & calculated Protectobot Second-in-Command & 1 of Optimus' lieutenants who uses stealth & strategy to win the war, though him being uptight can cause some to try to get him to have fun or put him in his place. He transforms into a White/Black/Gold/Blue/Red/Orange 2018 Tesla Model S Police Car/Left Arm. His voice pattern is based off Aiden Pearce from Watch_Dogs. ** Strongarm (Chyler Leigh): Protectobot Muscle from Caminus who was a young Cybertronian who was hand-picked & remotely mentored by Ultra Magnus into joining the Protectobots. She transforms into a Navy Blue/White/Black/Yellow/Red Ford Super Duty F-350 Police Pickup Truck/Right Leg. Her voice pattern is based off Alex Danvers from the Arrowverse. ** Blades (Steven Yeun): The energetic aerial recon of the Protectobots who’s a dirty, underhanded street brawler & would rather use his rotors to gut a Decepticon than to fly as he wants to feel his enemies' fuel spraying across his steel skin. He transforms into a Red/White/Grey/Orange/Cream/Blue Bell 206 Police Helicopter/Right Arm. His voice pattern is based off Keith from Voltron: Legendary Defender. ** Red Alert (Andrea Libman): The serious, patient & professional Protectobot Medic & Autobot Security Manager from Caminus who, while paranoid & shy, is brave enough to go out and save soldiers' lives from uncharted area. She transforms into a White/Red/Green/Dark Blue/Grey Mercedes-Benz Zetros Ambulance/UH-60 Blackhawk HH60L Medical Helicopter/Left Leg. Her voice pattern is based off Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & the Equestria Girls franchise & her robot mode resembles her Equestria Girls counterpart, having long hair underneath her helmet & wearing a doctor’s coat, a sleeveless & shoulderless sweater with an apron-like look & a mini-skirt with her logo on it with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when she interfaces with her patients to help ease their pain & Lace Up Open Trainers. Maximals A group of Cybertronians who lived in Wildetron, a planet where Onyx went into hiding after the Prime fallout, before coming to Earth & known for disguising as animals. * Primal (Ron Perlman): The noble & brave, but short tempered leader of the Maximals who treated his clan as family than an army & comrades. He transforms into a Black/Silver/Red Mechanical Eastern Lowland Gorilla. * Rhinox (Dwayne Johnson): Primal's calm & patient Second-in-Command who relies on his intelligent than his brute strength. He transforms into a Grey/Black/Brown/Green/Yellow Mechanical White Rhinoceros. * Razorclaw (Scott McNeil): A former Horrorcon that defected to the Maximals due to being honorable & noble, despite him also being aggressive & knows about Slash. He transforms into a Brown/Tan Mechanical Velociraptor. * Cheetor (Grant Gustin): The brave & kindhearted, but overconfident & impulsive youngster of Maximals who likes running & speeding & transforms into a Yellow/Black Mechanical Cheetah. His voice pattern is based off Bartholomew "Barry" Henry Allen from the Arrowverse. * Rattrap (Josh Brener): The very rude & sarcastic, but very cunning & resourceful Maximal Maximals' technician & mechanic who transforms into a Grey/Brown Mechanical Brown Rat. His voice pattern is based off Donatello from Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * Botanica (Jenny Slate): The Maximals' laid-back, sarcastic & insolent archer who has a single-minded focus, only being able to see what’s in front of her & scared of becoming soft. She transforms into a Green/Grey Mechanical Wolf. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Huntress Wizard from Adventure Time, having short hair & wearing a metal hood, an eye mask, a shirt, 1 glove, a belt, pants & long boots with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or relaxing after intense battles. * Depth Charge (Kirk Thornton): A relentless, firm & emotionless bounty hunter who wants nothing more than protection & defending his home from being harm & transforms into a Grey/Blue/Purple/Yellow Mechanical Manta Ray. His voice pattern is based off Shadow from the Sonic franchise. Decepticons The most-feared beings in the galaxy who believe in order through fear, suppression of all liberties, state-owned property, censorship of media, ethnic cleansing of all organic species & a caste system. At least, on the outside. On the inside, one would find that they have a camaraderie rivaling the Autobots, showing that they, too, have feelings & at times grow weary of the war, but press on for what they see as a just cause. Nemesis Crew *Megatron (Jason Marnocha): The ambitious yet fearsome, brutal & cunning leader of Decepticons who wants nothing more than total domination & control of both his home & universe. He transforms into a Light Grey/Black/Silver/Purple/Red/Tan/Blue/Yellow/Brown Mi-24P Hind F Helicopter/2018 Freightliner Cascadia Semi-Truck. *Starscream (Christopher Ayres): The treacherous yet sarcastic & cowardly Megatron’s Second-in-Command who desires to overthrown his master to become a leader of his forces & transforms into a Dark Grey/White/Red/Blue/Black/Brown/Orange/Yellow Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Frieza from the Dragon Ball franchise. *Soundwave (Vic Chao): A deadly, stealthy & loyal Decepticon Communication Officer who faithfully serves his master well & specialized in spying & hacking computers in fulfilling his mission. He transforms into a Dark Blue/White/Yellow/Silver/Purple/Black Conquest Knight-XV Urban Assault Vehicle/General Atomics Avenger Unmanned Aerial Vehicle. His voice pattern is based off Triborg from Mortal Kombat X. **Laserbeak (Keith Szarabajka): Soundwave's reliable & swift Black/Red/Blue/Orange Cybertronian Bald Eagle-like who acts as his surveillance spy. **Ravage (Camren Bicondova): A wild & vicious yet loyal Cybertronian Jaguar from Caminus who acts as Soundwave's Scout. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Selina Kyle a.k.a. Catwoman from Gotham, having short hair & wearing steampunk-style goggles pushed up or mounted on top, a metal hoodie, a metal leather biker jacket, fingerless biker gloves equipped with mechanical claws, ripped jeans with a belt that has a spot on the back where her tail will be at & knee-high boots with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions & relaxing after intense battles. **Rumble (Chris Lee Moore): Soundwave's rough & tough Blue/Black/Red/Yellow/Dark Grey Mini-Con who loves picked a fight & causes a quake. He's based off Frank Welker's portrayal. **Frenzy (Rick Gonzalez): Soundwave's stealthy & quick-witted Silver/Black/Blue/Red/Brown Mini-Con, who enjoys spying & hacking computers like his boss is. His voice pattern is based off Rene Ramirez a.k.a. Wild Dog from the Arrowverse. **Ratbat (Olivia Olson): A vicious & wild Cybertonian Vampire Bat from Caminus who acts as Ravage’s partner. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Marceline Abadeer from ''Adventure Time'', having long hair reaching her feet & wearing a tanktop, pants & boots with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or when she relaxes after an intense battle. *Knock Out (Neal McDonough): A calm & patient yet sadistic & cruel doctor, who loves torturing his enemies with tools & experiments, though he hates it when his paint job being ruined & damaged badly. He transforms into a Red/Black/Green/Orange/Tan/Silver/Dark Grey 2019 Alfa Romeo Giulia Coupe Car. His voice pattern is based off Damien Darhk from the Arrowverse. *Blackout (Josh Petersdorf): Megatron's brutal & ruthless yet loyal hound, who refuses to back down & retreat until his fight & mission ends. He possesses a powerful ability that creates electrical blackouts & transforms into a Gray/Black/Brown/Yellow NHIndustries NH90 Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Galio from League of Legends. *Barricade (Ian Anthony Dale): Megatron's calm, stealthy, tactical & brave scout & soldier who interrogates his prisoners without showing mercy or sympathy & transforms into a Black/Blue/Silver/White/Purple/Green/Yellow/Orange 2019 Ford Crown Victoria Police Car. His voice pattern based off Adam Noshimuri from Hawaii Five-0 (2010). *Shockwave (Michael Emerson): An intelligent & calm yet emotionless & ruthless Decepticon & Megatron's science pet for making powerful yet deadly weaponry & experiment. He transforms into a Dark Purple/Grey/Black/Green/Orange High-Performance Instrumented Airborne Platform for Environmental Research Business Jet/Oshkosh Logistic Vehicle System Replacement Truck with cannon. His voice pattern is based off Harold Finch from Person of Interest. *Airachnid (Chloe Hollings): A very devious, sadistic & ruthless Decepticon scavenger & hunter from Caminus who transforms into a Black/Purple/Yellow/Red Kamov Ka-50 "Black Shark" Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off Amélie Lacroix a.k.a. Widowmaker from Overwatch. *Skyquake (Jason Douglas): A loyal & polite, but short-tempered Decepticon who was a guardian sent to protect Earth's energon stocks. He transforms into a White/Green/Orange/Red/Brown/Blue F-35 Lightning II Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Beerus from the Dragon Ball franchise. *Dreadwing (Bob Carter): Skyquake's brother & partner who's a former captain of Seeker Armada who's very devoted & loyal to Megatron as well as a humble & honorable warrior who wants to fight & treat fairly especially on battlefield. He transforms into a Blue/Yellow/White/Silver/Red/Purple/Grey F-35 Lightning II Fighter Jet, like his brother. His voice pattern is based off Shao Kahn from Mortal Kombat (2011)/9. *Thundercracker (Graham McTavish): A calm & patient yet cautious Seeker who relies on his scanner & strategy to ensure his enemies' defeat but annoyed when no one listens to him. He transforms into a Blue/Dark Grey/Red/Black/Purple/Green JF-17 Thunder Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Dracula from Castlevania (2017). *Skywarp (Dennis Bateman): A dumb yet brave & loyal Seeker who often does something very recklessly & wildly as long as he gets to defeat the Autobots. He transforms into a Black/Dark Grey/Purple/White F-117 Nighthawk Stealth Fighter. His voice pattern is based off Spy from Team Fortress 2. Additional Decepticons *Vehicons (Various): Megatron's Foot Soldiers who transform into Purple/Green/Black Triumph Tiger 110 Motorcycles, Lamborghini Reventon Sports Cars, Follan Gnat Fighter Jets, RAH-66 Comanche Helicopters, Russian Main Battle Tank Prototypes, M1126 Stryker Infantry Assault Vehicles & Fast Attack Crafts. *Bonecrusher (Brian Patrick Wade): A fierce, violent, hotheaded & strong Decepticon fighter who rather charges & challenges his enemies than running, hiding or even planning. He transforms into a Khaki/Green/Purple/Black/Orange/White/Brown/Yellow/Navy Blue Buffalo Mine Protected Vehicle. His voice pattern is based off Carl "Crusher" Creel a.k.a. the Absorbing Man from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Lugnut (Mike Colter): A devoted yet dimwitted & headstrong brute warrior who's fiercely loyal & dedicated to Megatron & treats him like a god. However, Megatron & his loyalists find him unworthy to trust due to his stupidity & gets mocked because of this. He transforms into a Purple/Jade/Khaki/Silver/Black Lockheed Martin C-130J Super Hercules Bomber Airplane. His voice pattern is based off Carl Lucas a.k.a. Luke Cage from the Marvel Netflixverse. *Blitzwing (Maurice LaMarche): Lugnut's partner who's a calm, cold & calculated Decepticon German Officer who's also a fierce & headstrong fighter on the battlefield & transforms into a Tan/Purple/Black/Beige/Red Mikoyan MiG-29 Fulcrum Fighter Jet/T-14 Armata Tank. He's based off Ed Gilbert's portrayal. *Slipstream (Lianne Marie Dobbs): A sarcastic, intelligent & quick-witted Seeker from Caminus who has shown her loyalty to both Megatron & Starscream. Rumors claimed that she has feelings for Starscream. She transforms into a Light Purple/Teal/Light Blue/Grey/Black/Red/Orange Boeing X-48 Unmanned Aerial Vehicle. *Trypticon (Lou Ferrigno): The Fallen’s former guardian who’s a formidable & destructive mechanical Godzilla-like Cybertronian that enjoys the destruction & chaos & transforms into a Black/Purple/Green Cybertronian Mothership called the Nemesis/Cybertronian Heavy Battle Tank/Cybertronian Submarine. He's based off Brad Garrett's portrayal. *Underbite (Kane): A Decepticon who's extraordinarily proud of his strength, which increases as he consumes more metal. To him, everything is a workout, all in the goal of pumping up & bulking out. He transforms into a Purple/Black/Red 2019 Ford Ranger Pickup Truck. *Acid Storm (Daniel Keem/Keemstar): A Seeker who has the ability to control the weather & create toxic rain. He spends his time tracking Bumblebee & his comrades. He transforms into a Green/Purple/Yellow F-59A Saber II Advanced Fighter Concept Jet. *Cybertronian Drillers: A group of gigantic Cybertonian Worms with drillers-like mouths & spikes who are known as digging & terrorizing the ground for mining the Energon. They were captured & tamed by both Shockwave & Nitro Zeus. *Flatline (Michael C. Hall): A Decepticon who taught Knock Out about medical techniques & has wasted many viable protoforms in unsuccessful experiments. He transforms into a Black/Purple/Red 2018 Cadillac XTS Phoenix Hearse. His voice pattern is based off Dexter Morgan from Dexter. *Oil Slick (Charlie Hunnam): Shockwave's calm, brilliant & slick former apprentice who specializes on chemicals & even weaponizes them for Decepticons especially cosmic rust. He transforms into a Black/Green/Yellow 2018 Roadster Motorcycle. His voice pattern is based off Jackson "Jax" Teller from Sons of Anarchy. *Megatronus Prime/The Fallen (Mark Hamill): The warrior of darkness & Prima's opposite number whose role as the necessary counterbalance set him apart from his fellow Primes. His artifact was the Requiem Blaster, created for him by Solus; this act began a doomed romance between the two that led to his turning on his brothers. He transforms into a Black/Red/Silver/Purple/Teal/Orange Tupolev Tu-160 Stealth Bomber/PL-01 Concept Tank. *Quillfire (Alex Hirsch): A Decepticon Anarchist who has a bit on calling out some propaganda speeches & putting up some propaganda on Decepticon superiority, but, like Lugnut, gets mocked about it even by the other Decepticons. He transforms into a Brown Spiked Car based the ones used by the Buzzards from Mad Max Fury Road. His voice pattern is based off Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. *Springload (Roger Craig Smith): A Decepticon who continually obsesses over the mythical Cybertronian city of Doradus, dreaming of discovering the ancient city so that he can lay claim to its myriad riches & its legendary fountain of Energon occasionally on the wrong time much to the annoyance of his superiors. He transforms into a Green/Blue Ford Ranger T6 Pickup Truck. His voice pattern is based off Ezio Auditore da Firenze from the Assassin's Creed franchise. *Terrorcons: A group of undead Cybertronians were infected by Unicron's Dark Energon. *Tarn (Keith David): A Decepticon who puts on a show of being a cultured lover of music & literature to cover up both his sadism. Like Megatron, he's secretly horrified & disturbed by the violence that his team commits & his mask is actually there to hide the fact that he closes his eyes in remorse & disgust when they torture people. He transforms into a Black/Purple Hippo Armored Personal Carrier. *Overlord (Joshua Burner/Joshscorcher): A Decepticon who's an amalgamation of the deadliest Decepticon weaponry known & has the terrifying ability to prevent the wounds he inflicts upon his opponents from healing. He transforms into a Black/Blue/White Cybertronian Fighter Jet/Cybertronian Tank. *Thunderhoof (Vincent D'Onofrio): A Decepticon who was 1 of the most infamous crime bosses on Cybertron & transforms into a Blue/Black 2019 Maserati Quattroporten Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Wilson Fisk a.k.a. Kingpin from Daredevil (2015). *Bludgeon (Paul Nakauchi): A Decepticon Samurai who was originally Drift's partner & transforms into a Green/Orange/Red/Black Type 90 Kyū-maru Tank. His voice pattern is based off Hanzo Shimada from Overwatch. *Groundpounder (Brock Lesnar): A Decepticon who, besides Megatron, was the most well-known gladiator at Kaon before he got arrested for going on a rampage over a rumored cheating scandal & transforms into a Blue/Orange/Grey/Red Double-Armed Rescue Vehicle. *Lockdown (Norman Reedus): A proud & calm yet deadly & skilled bounty hunter who's only interested in business & has no loyalty to anyone but as long he gets paid. He transforms into a Black/Green/Silver/Purple/Blue/Yellow/Red Equus 770 Muscle Car. His voice pattern is based off Daryl Dixon from The Walking Dead. *Cyclonus (Benicio del Toro): An extremely loyal & efficient air warrior in the Decepticon army who transforms into a Light Purple/Black/White/Red/Orange/Blue/Green/Pink Chengdu J-20 Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Alejandro Gillick from Sicario. *Scourge (Kelsey Grammer): Cyclonus' stealthy & loyal partner who transforms into a White/Blue/Black/Grey MiG-29 Fighter Jet/Western Star 4964EX Tractor Tanker Truck. *Liege Maximo (Peter Dinklage): The Founder of the Decepticons, a natural counterforce to Prima & 1 of the traitorous members of the Primes. Though his artifact was notionally the toxin-loaded Liegian Darts, his real skill was his ability to talk others into his way of thinking—a black art that ultimately caused the downfall of the Thirteen. He transforms into a Green/Red/Yellow Mikoyan MiG-35 Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Jamie Lannister from Game of Thrones. *Nitro Zeus (Patrick Seitz): Shockwave's merciless & fierce yet braggart twin brother who enjoys tracking, hunting, interrogating & killing his prisoners & preys for sports, intel & secrets. He treated his job like business especially doing it with the humans for gears & weapons for his team. He transforms into a Grey/Black JAS 39 Gripen Jet. His voice pattern is based off Dio Brando from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. *Mohawk (Jim Sterling): A loyal & fast badmouthing Mini-Con who enjoys stabbing his enemies with knives swiftly & quickly due to his size & speed. He turns into a Green/White Confederate Motorcycle. *Sixshot (Lewis Lovhaug): A strong & deadly yet calm & witty warrior with code of honor & humility who transforms into a Black/White/Green/Purple Laser Turret/Mechanical Wolf. His voice pattern is based off Linkara. *Unicron (Benedict Cumberbatch): A Cybertronian God of Destruction who wants nothing but destruction of his nemesis & bringing both chaos and destruction to the world. He's responsible for creating both Dark Energon & the Dark Spark to counteract his nemesis' ability & regain his full power as well. He gave Liege the idea to manipulate the Primes & corrupted Nova to help his true goal, which to consume & annihilate all of creation, all possible realms of existence, until it’s nothing but an infinite void of nothingness at the center of which he shall sleep forever more, his tasks complete. He transforms into an Orange/White/Brown/Purple/Black/Lime Cybertronian Planet with a pair of mandibles. His voice pattern is based off Smaug from The Hobbit trilogy & Dormammu from Doctor Strange (2017). Dreads A group of 5 deadly & monstrous hunters who work in shadows while stalking & hunting down their prey for missions & sports especially if its organic creatures. *Crankcase (D.C. Douglas): The calm & intelligent yet aggressive leader of Dreads who gets annoyed & frustrated if his group refused to obey his command, kill his enemies violently from the shadows & in public giving the enemies some warnings. He transforms into a Black/Blue/Orange 2018 Chevy Tahoe Police Special Service Vehicle. His voice pattern is based off Albert Wesker from the Resident Evil franchise. *Crowbar (Ross Scott): Dread Second-in-Command who cracks & hacks computer systems in getting & collecting the information & transforms into a Black/White/Gold 2018 Chevy Tahoe Police Special Service Vehicle. His voice pattern is based off Gordon Freeman from the Half-Life franchise. *Berserker (Steven Barr): The most violent & deadliest member who prefers charging & attacking on front line than hiding in the shadows to deal with his enemies. He transforms into a Gold/Silver/Blue 2018 Chevy Tahoe Police Special Service Vehicle. *Dreadbot (Jared Knabenbauer/ProJared): An unusual yet greedy & violent Dread who loves adding unusual & strange items & junks to his collection & even enjoys bank robbery, despite he's not human. He transforms into a Brown/Silver/Black 2018 Chevy Tahoe Police Special Service Vehicle. *Hatchet (Dee Bradley Baker): A Dread who, unlike the others, is a giant wild mechanical dog who enjoys attacking his enemies without thinking & transforms into a Black/Silver/Gold 2018 Chevy Tahoe Police Special Service Vehicle/Eurofighter Typhoon Fighter Jet. Seeker Armada A group of oppressive tyrannical military army on Caminus that desire nothing but total obligation & loyalty to them & prefer flying than ground assaults. *Strika (Gwendoline Christie): The founder & leader of the Seeker Armada & Lugnut's love-interest who specializes her brutal & deadly yet cunning military tactics & strategies especially confronting & engaging her enemies on front line than sitting in her command. She transforms into a Khaki/Purple/Orange/Blue Pantsir-S1/SA-22 Greyhound Anti-Aircraft Truck. Her voice pattern is based off Brienne of Tarth from Game of Thrones. *Obsidian (Keith Ferguson): The ruthless & cruel yet calm & collective Seeker Armada Second-in-Command who specializes in deploying ambush & trap tactics when cornering unaware enemies. He transforms into a Grey/Purple/Green/White/Red Harbin Z-19 Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Gabriel Reyes a.k.a. Reaper from Overwatch. *Stormcloud (Helena Taylor): A manipulative & cunning Seeker who uses her seduction & charm tactics in attracting male robots for information & loyalties to her. She transforms into a Grey/Purple/Yellow Ferretti Group Pershing 72 Motor Yacht. Her voice pattern is based off Cereza a.k.a. Bayonetta from the Bayonetta franchise. *Thrust (John Barrowman): A greedy but intelligent, calm & patient Seeker who bribes his enemies in giving for information & loyalties to the cause. He transforms into a Red/Black/Yellow/Purple/Silver Northrop YF-17 Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Malcolm Merlyn from the Arrowverse. *Ramjet (Kirk Acevedo): A deceptive, dishonorable & manipulative Seeker who relies on his trickery & lies in luring his enemies to false sense of traps. He transforms into a White/Black/Red/Brown/Purple/Teal F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Ricardo Diaz a.k.a. Dragon from Arrow. *Dirge (Matt Letscher): A cunning & tricky Seeker who enjoys praising his enemies or allies while he sneakily steals the items & Energon & transforms into a Blue/Yellow/Black/Purple/Red AV-8 Harrier II Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Eobard Thawne a.k.a. Reverse-Flash from the Arrowverse. *Nightbird (Pamela Adlon): A sarcastic & cool but violent & aggressive Cityspeaker & Bounty Hunter who's Megatron's love-interest & will make fun of anyone who she thinks is lame with some clever psychological jabs, even if they don't deserve it, though she did impressed Liege. She transforms into a Grey/Black/Purple Tronatic Everia Concept Muscle Car/Eurocopter Tiger Attack Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Rose Wilson a.k.a. Ravager from Teen Titans Go, having long hair with a bang to the right & wearing an eye-patch over where her left optic was after she lost it during 1 hunt, a bodysuit, a sleeveless croptop, armor pieces from the Apex Armor with 1 piece of her left arm, 2 on her shoulders & the rest remolded to resembles chain mail on her arms & midriff, adhesive gloves which can allow her to stick to any surface in battle, knee pads & magnetic tough soled platform boots, having a utilitarian sports bra & workout panties/bikini bottoms hybrids underneath, for when she does underwater missions, practicing her moves on her ship or playing video games or watching TV all of which underneath her armor. Insecticons A hive of fearsome & strong insect-like Cybertronian Warriors that obey a powerful leader with strong mind & leadership such as Airachnid & Shockwave. *Sharpshot (Tony Sampson): A sinister yet sadistic Insecticon who enjoys torturing & interrogating his prisoners for amusement & entertainment. He transforms into a Black/Yellow/Purple/White/Blue/Lime Mechanical Stag Beetle. His voice pattern is based off Eddy from Ed, Edd n Eddy. *Hardshell (Matt Hill): A scarred yet fearsome, strong & proud Insecticon who has dealt with most of the Wreckers & transforms into a Black/Yellow/Purple/Green/Orange Mechanical Hercules Beetle. His voice pattern is based off Ed from Ed, Edd n Eddy. *Kickback (Sam Vincent): A cunning, manipulative & sadistic Insecticon who loves taunting & insulting his enemies in luring & trapping them at the area. He transforms into a Black/Yellow/Purple/Green/Red Mechanical Grasshopper. His voice pattern is based off Edd/Double D from Ed, Edd n Eddy. Constructicons A group of Construction Decepticon who specializes in constructing & destroying buildings, arsenal & more. *Devastator (Rob Dyke): A powerful Combiner that prefers destroying buildings & weapons to pieces than building them. He's based off Arthur Burghardt's portrayal. **Mixmaster (Alex Bolton/I Hate Eveything): The fierce but patient & calm leader of the Constructicons who's known to have strong defense & endurance & transforms into a Green/Purple/Black/Silver/White/Orange/Tan Mack Metro-Liner Cement Truck/Head & Part of the Torso. He's based off Frank Welker's portrayal. **Scrapper (Dominic Purcell): The Constructicon Second-in-Command known to be fierce & feisty yet intelligent & transforms into a Green/Purple/Yellow/Beige/Black/Grey Caterpillar 992G Wheel Loader/Right Leg. His voice pattern is based off Mick Rory a.k.a. Heat Wave from the Arrowverse. **Long Haul (Seth MacFarlane): Construction Muscle who’s known to have a bad temper & impatient while enjoying destroying & burning everything to ashes. He transforms into a Green/Purple/Black/Yellow/Orange Caterpillar 740 Ejector Articulated Dump Truck/Left Leg. His voice pattern is based off Brian Griffin from Family Guy. **Rampage (Kevin Michael Richardson): The sociopath but cautious & swift Constructicon Driller & Jumper who strikes his enemies down by jumping drilling & stomping & transforms into a Green/Purple/Yellow/Black/Red/Brown/Orange Komatsu D355A Bulldozer/Left Arm. He's based off Laurie Faso's portrayal. **Overload (Peter Gadiot): A rough brute with bad mounting who's responsible of getting his teammates in working together & transforms into a Red/White/Blue/Grey/Orange Volvo A60H Articulated Dump Truck/Part of the Torso. His voice pattern is based off Mr. Mxyzptlk from Supergirl (2015). **Hightower (Grant Goodeve): A smart-ass yet arrogant hotshot who often taunts at his enemies by heights due to him being taller than any Cybertronians, though he does intimidated by Omega & Metroplex & transforms into a Green/Purple/Yellow/Black/Silver Liebherr LTM 1200-5.1 Crane Truck/Left Arm. His voice pattern is based off Engineer from Team Fortress 2. **Scavenger (Dan Castellaneta): A Constructicon who's obsessed in collecting both items & junk to his collection & transforms into a Green/Purple/Red/White/Khaki/Yellow Caterpillar 325C Excavator/Part of the Torso. His voice pattern is based off Homer Simpson from The Simpsons. Stunticons A group of Velocitronian Cybertronian similar as Override's Autobots but have no loyalties to her as they desired for more power & control over streets. *Ransack (Chris Parson): The very arrogant & overconfident yet intelligent leader of the Stunticon who desires nothing but control of streets & enjoys taunting his enemies. He transforms into a Grey/Red/Yellow Yamaha VZF-R1 Sports Bike. His voice pattern is based off Jamison Fawkes a.k.a. Junkrat from Overwatch. *Crumplezone (Josh Petersdorf): Stunticon Muscle who, though loyal & dedicated to Ransack, doesn't get along well with the other Stunticons. He transforms into a Dark Green/Green/Yellow/Black/Orange Ford F-Series Monster Truck. His voice pattern is based off Mako Rutledge a.k.a. Roadhog from Overwatch. *Stinger (Todd Haberkorn): A deadly & cold scout & spy who shares similarities with Bumblebee's design & abilities except his ruthless & cruelty personality. He transforms into a Red/Black/Grey 2018 Pagani Huayra Roadster Sports Car. *Menasor (Gary Schwartz): The mighty yet arrogant & proud Combiner form of 5 Stunticons who's known as 'King of Streets' due to his size & power of domination, which Ransack also fears & hates the most. His voice pattern is based off Demoman from Team Fortress 2. **Motormaster (Gerald C. Rivers): The stoic, serious & headstrong 'no-nonsense' leader of his Stunticon group who has expectation of his group in performing their duty & their dedication to him only. While working with Ransack, he despises him as a coward. He transforms into a Black/Purple/Silver/Blue LoneStar International Semi-Truck/Head & Torso. His voice pattern is based off M. Bison from the Street Fighter franchise. **Drag Strip (John Patrick Lowrie): Motormaster's arrogant yet cunning & resourceful Second-in-Command who transforms into a Yellow/Purple/Red/Blue/Black/Grey Audi R18 Formula-1 Race Car/Right Arm. His voice pattern is based off Sniper from Team Fortress 2. **Dead End (Jessica DiCicco): A pessimistic but compassionate Stunticon from Caminus who's interested in occultism, poetry, the works of Gothic authors like Poe & Lovecraft & human horror films, whether seeing them in drive-ins, her room or movie theaters. However, in combat, she becomes fierce & deadly & would satiate her anarchic & somber soul by stopping at nothing to destroy the Autobots, since trying to save her own life can momentarily distract her from how ultimately brief & pointless it is. She transforms into a Red/Yellow/Black/Grey/Blue/Orange/Green LeEco LeSEE Pro Concept Car/Right Leg. Her voice pattern is based off Lucy Loud from The Loud House & her robot mode resemble an older version with her optics visible & long hair & wearing a metal Gothic hoodie jacket with her insignia on the back, a spiked choker, a banded croptop, fingerless gloves, a belt, a Gothic pleated skirt, fishnets & leather combat ankle boots with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or relaxing after intense battles. **Wildrider (Peter MacNicol): A wild & crazy Stunticon known for having the most reckless driving on Velocitron & transforms into a Silver/Red/White/Yellow/Neon Green/Blue Koenigsegg CCR Sports Car/Left Arm. He's based off Terry McGowen's portrayal. **Breakdown (Adam Baldwin): A brutish & strong Stunticon Warrior & Bulkhead's arch-rival who serves under Knockout as his partner & assistant before he rejoined the Stunticons. He transforms into a White/Blue/Dark Grey/Maroon/Purple/Red/Pink 2019 Custom Lexus LX 570 SUV/Left Leg. He's based off Alan Oppenheimer & Jack Angel's portrayals. Combaticons A group of military Decepticon who specializes in military strategies & tactics especially performing black ops operation. *Bruticus (Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson): A very brutal yet deadly and powerful Combiner with some minor intelligence in devising strategy & battles with his enemies. His voice pattern is based off Gregor Clegane from Game of Thrones. **Onslaught (David Oyelowo): The adaptable & resourceful Combaticon Leader who relies on strategies & teamwork to achieve & dislikes mistreatment to his team. He transforms into a Blue/Green/White/Khaki M936 Military Wrecker/Recovery Truck/Head & Torso. He's based off S. Marc Jordan & Steve Bulen’s portrayals. **Vortex (Teresa Gallagher): Onslaught's proud yet calm & cool Second-in-Command from Caminus who enjoy terrorizing her enemies by air & transforms into a Silver/Purple/Blue/Ocher/Red/Brown AH-64 Apache Helicopter/Left Arm. Her voice pattern is based off Penny Fitzgerald from ''The Amazing World of Gumball'' & her robot mode resembles a humanized teenage version of how Penny looks after the episode ''The Shell'', having a pair of deer antlers on her head & a pair of wings on her back & wearing a women’s overshirt jacket with a navel tanktop underneath, a pleated short skirt with a belt on it & woman’s toning shoes, having a sports bra bikini/bra & panties underneath for when she’s using her sexuality to get information from those she interrogates or to just distract her opponents in battle to sucker punch or sneak attack them especially when cornered or pinned down, which surprisingly works on both genders, interfacing with Onslaught or watching TV or playing video games in her room after an intense battle. **Brawl (Bill Goldberg): The tough & rough Combaticon Brute & Muscle who loves punching, shooting & exploding at his enemies & transforms into a Dark Green/Dark Grey/Khaki/Black/Purple/Blue/Yellow/Orange M1A1 Abrams Tank/Left Leg. He's based off Tony St. James' portrayal. **Swindle (Wentworth Miller): The smart & calm yet fast-talking 'car-dealers' type spy of the Combaticons & transforms into a Yellow/Purple/Brown/Red/Black/Dark Grey Panhard 4x4 All-Terrain Vehicle/Right Leg. His voice pattern is based off Leonard Snart a.k.a. Captain Cold/Citizen Cold from the Arrowverse. **Blast Off (Doug Walker): The energetic & wild Combaticon Air Supporter who enjoys speeding his flight & transforms into a Brown/Purple Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit Bomber/Right Arm. His voice pattern is based off The Nostalgia Critic. Predacons A group of large & mighty powerful Ancient Cybertronian Beasts from the Past during the Age of Primes, but they were extinct during the Great Catalyst & now they have returned as clones. *Predaking (Peter Mensah): The proud, noble & humble yet aggressive & hotheaded leader of the Predacons. He’s very protective & caring of his pack a lot since he was a lone Predacon to be cloned before others joined in. He transforms into a Black/Orange/Silver/Yellow Mechanical Dragon. *Sky Lynx (Robert Carlyle): A prideful & arrogant Predacon who transforms into a Red/White/Blue/Black Mechanical Dragon. His voice pattern is based off Rumplestiltskin from Once Upon a Time. *Darksteel (DarkLordJadow1): An Predacon with some dark sense of humor & transforms into a Blue/Gray/Orange Ursagryph. *Ripclaw (Emilia Clarke): The motherly-figure of Predacons from Caminus with a sense of responsibility & protectiveness especially her loyalties to them. She transforms into a Cyan-greenish/Red/Orange Mechanical Wyvern with a claw-like tail. Her voice pattern is based off Daenerys Targaryen from Game of Thrones. *Skystalker (Idina Menzel): The highly intelligent & cautious Predacon from Caminus who rarely showe her emotions unless she gets provoked & angered. She transforms into a Silver/Blue/White Mechanical dragon with horns. Her voice pattern is based off Elsa. *Vertebreak (Dee Bradley Baker): A wild yet sadistic & dangerous creature who isn't intelligent & unable to speak. He transforms into a Red/Brown/Yellow Mechanical Land Dragon. *Abominus (Samoa Joe): An ancient, chaotic & demonic Combiner who desires chaos & destruction on his enemies. He's based off Jim Gosa's portrayal. **Hun-Gurrr (Kevin Michael Richardson): A strong & brutal yet smart Predacon who's the leader of his own pack & transforms into a White/Red 2-headed Mechanical Bipedal Dragon/Head & Torso. He's based off Marshall Efron & Stephen Keener's portrayals. **Blight (John DiMaggio): An unintelligent yet brutish and aggressive Predacon who transforms into a Blue/Yellow Mechanical Bipedal Dragon/Left Leg. **Rippersnapper (Jim Cummings): A crafty & intelligent but hungry Predacon who transforms into a Silver/Blue/Yellow Bipedal mechanical land shark/Right Leg. **Twinstrike (Dee Bradley Baker): An impatient & raging Predacon who enjoys fighting and killing. & transforms into a Gold/Blue 2-headed Mechanical Dragon/Right Arm. **Windrazor (Fred Tatasciore): An obedient yet persistent Predacon who enjoys flying while targeting his prey by air & transforms into a Beige/Green/Purple Bird-like Mechanical Dragon/Left Hand. Horrorcons A group of Wildertronians who prefers violence & chaos over Maximals' peace & harmony. *Dragontron (Chadwick Boseman): A charismatic, calculating, calm & collective gentleman-like Horrorcons leader who's actually a power-hungry & violent warlord who desires control & world domination. He transforms into a Dark Purple/Teal/Silver/Red Dragon/Tyrannosaurus Rex hybrid. *Terrorsaur (Frank Todaro): Dragontron's ruthless & cunning yet power-hungry & backstabbing Second-in-Command who wants power & leadership of the Horrorcons, much like Starscream. He transforms into a Crimson/Grey Mechanical Pteranodon. *Waspinator (Tom Kenny): The weak & cowardly Horrorcon who specializes on spying, stealth & tricks in getting the information for his leader. He turns into a Green/Yellow/Black/Purple Mechanical Wasp. *Scorponok (James Rolfe): Dragontron's loyal & dedicated warrior who doesn't back down from the fight & dealing with traitors. He transforms into a Black/Purple/Silver/Brown/Orange Mechanical Scorpion. His voice pattern is based off The Angry Video Game Nerd. *Tarantulas (Chris Stuckmann): Dragontron's treacherous, deceptive & devious scientist who enjoys torturing his enemies for his researches & experiments. He transforms into a Black/Purple/Yellow/Green Mechanical Spider. *Inferno (Brian Bloom): Dragontron's loyal & dedicated Royal Guard who's terrifying fierce & dangerous in against his enemies. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Green/Orange/White/Yellow Giant Fire Ant. *Quickstrike (Victor Brandt): A trigger-happy Horrorcon who prefers 'shoot first, ask question' later.who transforms into an Orange/Green Scorpion with a Cobra at its tail. Quintessons An alien race who served Quintessa as loyal judges, prosecutors and executioners. Their duty is to ensure the total control of the universe including Cybertron to obey her alone only. They are known to be manipulative & deceiving Cybertronian Head with five-faces & squid's tentacles-like especially they were good at deception & strategies. However, they're easily be beaten & defeated in physical battles as their weakness. * Quintus Prime (Matt Smith): A daydreamer & perfectionist whose drive to express his ideas led him to become a scientist. His artifact was the Emberstone, which gave him the ability to create life; Quintessa & the Quintessons were among his creations. He transforms into an Orange/Yellow/Brown Cybertronian Spacecraft. His voice pattern is based off the 11th Doctor from Doctor Who. * Quintessa (Kathleen Barr): A powerful sorceress & first Female Cybertronian to be created by Quintus. Though she's calm & patient yet generous & charming female Transformer; she's manipulative, deceiving & cunning, ruthless & genocidal psychopath sorceress in twisting & turning words of truth & lies to either confusing or persuading her enemies to fulfill her desires & ambitions. She has three forms: a Cybertronian Mode (Brain), Titan Mode (Body) & Planet Mode (Alternative Form). Her voice pattern is based off Queen Chrysalis from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * Klementia (Corey Burton): Both cold & calculated judge & scientist, he's responsible of creating & bringing life to either Infenocons or brainwashing dead Cybertronians to be servants to Quintessa. * Vashik (Roger Craig Smith): He is ruthless and cruel prosecutor and interrogator in getting information or making his prisoners to submit to Quintessa's will. * Rexian (Gideon Emery): A cold & violent executioner who executed his prisoners & enemies without showing remorse & mercy to them. His voice pattern is based off Deucalion from Teen Wolf. * Utha (Tom Hiddleston): A trickster, diplomat & negotiator, who mastered of illusions & tricks to lure his enemies to false sense. His voice pattern is based off Loki from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Infernocons: A group of demonically Cybertronians served as her elite soldiers. They have no alternate forms but they can combined together as 1. Each six members combined into 1 Infernocus. * Balliffs: A group of demonic & monstrous demon warriors, who served as Royal Guards to Judges & Quintessa. * Beasticons: A group of monstrous Cybertronians served as Quintessons' foot soldiers & minions. Humans Despite that there are human characters in the show, none of the humans in this show ally themselves with the Transformers, although the Autobots do save humans at some points, though the battles have caused humans to become an endangered species. *Transmutate/Lily Mason/Autobot X (Sabrina Carpenter): A smart, confident & savvy woman that attends MIT, admires the Transformers & wishes she could meet 1 in person, likes to repair machines & creates crazy & wild inventions. She sometimes thinks she's a Transformer herself. She even had a wet dream of discovering the Transformers & becoming 1 herself, which did come true thanks to Sari, allowing to switch between both forms. Besides her human form, she transforms into a Black/White/Blue/Yellow/Orange/Green 2019 BMW i8 Luxury Car. In her human form, she has long dirty blonde hair, A-cup breasts & wears a black leather jacket, a pink croptop that ends at her navel & a white pilated mini-skirt with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid when she swims in water & relaxing after a long day & grey platform boots. *Lola Moss/Circuit Breaker (Dove Cameron): Lily’s roommate & best friend from MIT who acts as a big sister for Lily & tries to keep her out of trouble. Her voice pattern is based off Gwen Stacy a.k.a. Spider-Gwen/Ghost Spider. In her human form, she has shoulder-length blonde hair, B-cup breasts & wears a black leather jacket, an orange croptop & a blue pencil skirt with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for she swims in water & relaxing after a long day, fishnets & high heels. *Stewart Jefferson (Lucas Till): A very smart & responsible guy who also attends at MIT, trying to impress all girls & works on motorcycles & cars. He befriends Lily & Lola after discovering they have a piece of Cybertronian technology that the Transformers are looking for. He has short brown hair & wears a tan undershirt, blue cargo pants & brown sneakers. Human Villains *Harold Attinger (Andrew Lincoln): A corrupt government agent who’s the nefarious founder of the Transformer Response Force. He wears a business suit. His voice pattern is based off Rick Grimes from The Walking Dead. **Col. Leland Bishop/Silas (Stephen Lang): A member of the Special Operations branch of the US Military but went rogue after being discharged for building Project: Damocles, a satellite-based laser weapon system & went on to found & lead Attinger’s forces into carry out his other ideas of weaponry under the stage-name Silas. He has a buzz-cut & wears a TRF suit. *Meltdown (Peter Stormare): A biotechnology engineer who attempts to replace robots on the Detroit police department with humans with bio-amplification tech. He soon developed acidic powers after augmenting Bumblebee's hydraulic fluid with his steroids in his research to find a means to penetrate Transformium alloys, accidentally breathing in the vapors when the now-acidic liquid spills over his lab. He could melt through practically through practically anything, while donning an anti-melting suit to control his abilities. Category:Transformers Category:Brady Gliwa's Ideas Category:Transformers series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series